1. Field
The following description relates to virtualization technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing process migration.
2. Description of the Related Art Technology for allowing an application program or an operating system (OS) installed in a user's computer to be used in another computer is actively being researched. Examples include process migration technology, packaging technology of a server administrator, OS virtualization technology, and so on.
Unlike system virtualization technology, the OS virtualization technology installs a virtual OS layer between the OS of a computer and a user application program and stores and migrates only the virtual OS layer, the user application program, and data, thereby providing the same computing environment in other computers. Compared with hardware virtualization, such OS virtualization technology supports lightweight migration, and is emerging as technology that can efficiently manage resources of a service provider in an environment, such as utility computing or cloud computing, in which an application is provided to a user as a service.